Harry's Hell Vacation
by JFox101
Summary: While visiting distant relatives in Milwaukee, Wisconsin in the US, Harry is caught in the middle of an epidemic of the undead. While trying to outrun them, he and his friend Anna get with a group of tother survivors to go to the mall as a refuge. rated M


**Chapter 1: Outbreak**

In Milwaukee, Wisconsin, the Dursley's where visiting some obscure relatives that they saw only once every few years. Harry had met a very nice nurse named Anna the last time he came and they stayed in contact by email and such. Sending funny things they found on the internet and stuff. But last night, when Harry went to bed, he had a bad feeling about the next day...

When he woke up the next morning at six thirty, Dudley was already up. Weird...thought Harry as he got dressed. He heard a commotion outside. He looked out the window and gasped. The entire suburban neighborhood was in chaos. People where screaming in saw a neighbor girl who was seemingly alive creep into Anna's house. When he got a look at her she had half her lower left part of her face bitten off. She looked like she was dead...but she was moving.

"What the fuck is going on?" Harry asked in fear when he heard the door creak open. Petunia was there when he turned. Her neck torn out. Harry grabbed a replica katana of a character from some Anime that Dudley watched and rolled out of the way as she roared unearthly and came at him. He pulled the purple sheath off of the blade and instinctively sliced at her neck. Surprisingly, no blood spurted out as her head disconnected from her body and her body went limp on the floor, unmoving.

So Aunt Petunia was one of those things...where's-?" Harry asked outloud before he saw Dudley, Vernon and the rest of those obscure relatives chashing after a family of five. He ran to his distant, non blood related uncle's room and found his revolver before also grabbing the katana and running out the door. He heard a shriek and shouted out in fear before aiming for the head with the gun and blowing Vernon's brain's out and his reanimated corpse collapsed. He ran down the road as he saw Anna escaping her home through a window covered in blood. "Anna!" He shouted.

"What the fuck is going on?" Anna demanded as she saw Harry carrying a gun and sword

"I'm not sure." Harry said in panic as a neighbor across the street dressed in a robe saw them. "Help!" He shouted at the man.

"Get back Anna." The man said as he aimed his own revolver at them. "Get back."

"Just please tell us what the hell is going on!" Anna pleaded as he did not retreat.

"I told you to get back." He said as he aimed at them. Harry's eyes widened in shck as an ambulance slammed into him and he was thrown to the side of the road.

They both jumped in as Anna's boyfriend finally emerged from the house. He was one of the undead now. Harry crawled into the passenger side in a flash then Anna managed to close the door in time. She started the car as Louis jumped on the hood and punched the windshield. So strongly that it made a huge spider web crack. She reversed as Harry fiddled with the radio trying to find news. All over the neighborhood there where fires and people being eaten alive by the undead.

"_-in the greater Milwaukee area." _The announcer was saying as Harry found a station with news after a woman begged for help outside the car. _"Meanwhile, civil unrest is still being reported throughout the entire country. If you are in an area where there is no activity, stay inside and lock all doors and windows."_

"That's bloody it?" Harry demanded as he stared at the radio. He flinched as he heard an explosion after hearing rubber burning and a crash. Then Anna stopped the car. "What's?" He looked up and saw her staring ahead. He looked up and they where behind a trailer. Two undead where inside attacking a woman.

"Oh my-"

Anna suddenly shouted as a man came up and opened the driver door and tried to get her out.

"Get off!" Harry shouted as he tried to get him off her without using his wand which he had the sense to bring with him when they went on this trip. The man caused Anna to swerve off the road and they slid down the hillside. They crashed into a tree and where both knocked out.

**M****eanwhile...**

_**Somewhere in the country, a Catholic church was packed to the brim and the congregation bowed and pleaded with God for help. **_

**At a news conference...**

"_**Is it a virus?"**__**A reporter asked a Homeland Security representative. **_

"_**We don't know." **_

"_**How is it spread? Is it airborne?" Another asked. **_

"_**Airborne plague is a possibility, we don't know." The man said calmly. **_

"_**Is this a National Health Hazard or a Military concern?" **_

"_**Both." **_

"_**Are these people alive or dead?" Someone finally asked. **_

_**The man sighed sadly. "We don't know." **_

_**He was suddenly bombarded with many questions. **_

**"And I heard a voice in the midst of the four beasts...**

**And I looked and behold, a pale horse**

**And the name that sat on him was Death**

**And Hell followed with him." **

**- Revalation 6;6**

**To Be Continued...**

**The montage at the beginning always chills my spine. DotD '04 is better than the original in my opinion. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


End file.
